bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Discretion Assured
Discretion Assured is a storyline mission in Chapter 4. The Mission Intro Jimmy sees Mandy sitting at the back of the bleachers in the gym by herself, apparently very upset and he sits down next to her. Unexpectedly, she pours her heart out to him. The pictures that Jimmy took for Earnest earlier in the mission Paparazzi have been blown up into posters and placed around campus and town. Mandy is horribly upset, thinking that now everyone will think she's a slut, and that she'll probably get expelled. When she says that she "probably deserves it", though, Jimmy is moved to pity and agrees to do something about it. Walkthrough Jimmy has to tag over the posters. He is automatically given spraypaint for the mission. First, Jimmy has to tag over the two posters on campus. One is on the south end of the main building, where the Bullies Trent, Davis, and Wade are staring at. Jimmy tags over it, causing Wade to insult him. The second one is near the library, with Donald and Algie, who has gotten "mayonnaise" on his pants, staring at it. When he covers it up, they walk away disappointed. The time limit resets here. Three more posters are in Bullworth Town. One is by the abandoned movie theater, one by Town Hall, and one by Dragon's Wing Comics. The latter is being stared at by Bo and Kirby, who attack Jimmy when he starts to cover it up. The others are being looked at by various Townsfolk. As soon as Jimmy tags over the first poster, a short cutscene plays. Thad Carlson has several more posters, and he places them over the covered up ones. Jimmy can try to quickly cover them all, as Thad stops once he has done this. He can also look for Thad and then knock him out. If Jimmy steps inside the store to buy paint, all the posters will be uncovered when he leaves. However, Thad will not reappear once he has been knocked out. With all the posters covered, Jimmy returns to Mandy. They kiss as the mission ends. Unlocks Both this mission and Nice Outfit must be completed to unlock The Big Game. Mandy also becomes one of Jimmy's girlfriends. Trivia *There are four different posters in all. One shows Mandy peeking out from behind the shower curtain, two show her wrapped in her towel, and one shows her sitting on the team bench (though no such pictures were taken). *Wade, Algie, Thad and Donald all had unique non-cutscene dialogue in this mission. *Once Jimmy sprays the first poster in town, Thad will find a poster that is already sprayed in town and cover it up with a fresh poster. This however is impossible since no other poster in town has been sprayed yet. *There is a texture glitch in Scholarship Edition version, in which Thad replaces the covered posters with another "covered" poster. However, it still needs to be sprayed *If Jimmy is wearing the Mascot Outfit when he completes the mission, Mandy will kiss the mascot head on the nose. Jimmy will receive the health bonus determined by how many Art classes he has passed. *The defiled posters remain in place for the rest of the game. The color of the spray paint on each photo will also change. *At the end of the mission, the "mission complete" music for the nerds will play, even though this mission was given to Jimmy by a member of the Jocks clique. *During the development process, there was a picture that depicted Mandy sitting on the toilet. This however, was cut in the final version to avoid the game's rating from escalating from Teen (T) to Mature (M). Video Walkthroughs File:Discretion_Assured_-_Mission_50_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_50_-_Discretion_Assured|Anniversary Edition Version de:Diskretion ist alles Category:Missions Category:Chapter 4 Missions Category:Storyline Missions